


Trigger Happy

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't anything Hotch ever thought he'd have to do but, you know, zombies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds, Hotch+Garcia, Teaching Penelope to shoot a gun was not something Hotch ever pictured himself doing, but when there's zombies, really, what can you do?

Hotch didn’t think it could be possible but Penelope really was a worse shot than Reid. Teaching her to shoot was a necessity because the world had gone mad, the dead were walking among them craving living flesh, and he couldn’t leave her defenseless. Still, he was a little worried she was going to shoot him in the foot if she kept jumping at every little pop and creak of the building they were in. 

“Penelope,” he said, fortunately after he’d set a hand on her arm to keep her from jerking towards him. “You need to relax.”

“Re _lax_?” she hissed, glancing around them and swallowing, her eyes huge behind her glasses. “Hotch, Kevin wanted to _eat me_. In the nonsexy way. I was trapped in my apartment, my very _small_ apartment, with him for hours before you guys got to me. So excuse me if I’m jumpy.”

Hotch sighed, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Penelope, you need to learn to shoot a gun. I want to teach you to do that, but I’m worried you’ll accidentally shoot me because you keep jerking around like that. At least take your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot.”

She pursed her lips, glaring at him, before taking a deep breath and placed her finger along the line of the barrel, seeming to calm as she looked at him. “Okay,” she finally said, taking more deep breaths. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He pointed her towards the target, helped her line up, and said, “It’s really very simple…”)


End file.
